


Darkness

by Noctemus



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-06
Updated: 2012-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 13:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctemus/pseuds/Noctemus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is sure that by the next time he sees Danny, one of the first thing his friend and partner will do is put a bullet between his eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by BdrixHaettC

* * * *

Steve is sure that by the next time he sees Danny, one of the first thing his friend and partner will do is put a bullet between his eyes. He is as sure of that as he is sure that there will be a next time. There are no if and/or buts, it’s as indisputable as anything else he has done driven by his will alone.

He had failed on the one thing that was always nonnegotiable with Danny. The one thing that was guarantee to make or break Danny.

He had failed to keep Gracie safe.

Any an all consequences would be his due and Steve would have no arguments against Danny taking out his pound of flesh.

Steve gently rearranged the tiny body in his arms. He could more feel than see her and her arms flopping against his back, her feet bumping regularly against his thighs as he made his way deeper into the darkness.

Thank God she was asleep now, exhaustion and fear finally taking their toll. Her breath tickled against the skin of his neck. He tried to move in the tight space as fast as he could but the cold biting through the soles of his feet forced him to slow down. Carefully he put his hand against her back, feeling her heart beating reassuringly underneath the frail ribcage.

It was reassuring feeling the stubborn beat, telling him she was still alive. He wanted her as close as possible so when she inevitable woke up she would know he was there. He’d be able to stop her from panicking.

His eye still throbbed from where he’d taken her elbow the last time he’d failed to do that. The failing limbs and the god awful shrieking, the thought of having to go through that again left his chest feeling tight. 

He absently rubbed her back humming a tune he’d heard Danny sing when he had put Gracie to bed one night.

He wasn’t her daddy but he was going to do everything in his power to get her back to him.

Even if it was the last thing he ever did.

_Finis._


End file.
